


On the Morn

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthurian Knight and Squire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Morn

"We will be needed in the courtyard." Bruce looked displeased. "Mordred will have his way. The queen is to be burned."

Dick let out a gasp of surprise. "But...the king loves her!"

"And she him, surely. But the court says she has committed treason with Lancelot."

The knight and his squire exchanged a look, and Dick spat to one side. "He loves the king as well, and I find this all so wrong of Mordred."

"We will have cause to regret it, my squire, I know this." Bruce sighed. "But we must live as Christians, and be judged by their Law."


End file.
